


Might Not Be Okay But I'm Getting Used To Feeling This Way

by pennilesspoet



Series: Snap Verse [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennilesspoet/pseuds/pennilesspoet
Summary: Those who are left behind struggle to move on in the weeks and months following the Snap.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens & Alexis Rose
Series: Snap Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Might Not Be Okay But I'm Getting Used To Feeling This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a little bit of trouble getting the David/Patrick aftermath story done. So here is this, and let's all cross our fingers that I can get these guys to cooperate in the other two-ish stories for this series. 
> 
> Again, it's a good idea to read the rest of this series first, otherwise you're just going to be confused.
> 
> The segments here skip around a bit in time, in case that gets confusing.

“We are now boarding Group A for Flight 438 with nonstop service to Los Angeles.”

Alexis looks down at her boarding pass, absently running her thumb over the large ‘B’ that stares back at her. She isn’t thrilled that she is having to sit in a middle seat, but it took her almost two days to get this flight, and she’ll be damned if she is going to miss it.

She needs to get to her dad.

All things considered, she thinks he is faring okay. He’s devastated, of course, but he is determined to stay as positive as he can, at least in front of her. She had to call him this morning to tell him about David. He seemed sad but unsurprised. 

Patrick keeps insisting that they are going to find a way to fix everything, but she wonders if he actually believes that. She imagines that if Patrick and Johnny were in a room together, they’d be working on some kind of plan to find a solution, even if it was just to distract them from everything that’s happened.

“We are now boarding Group B for Flight 438 with nonstop service to Los Angeles, California.”

Her phone vibrates as she stands with her carry-on bag. A text from her dad, asking her to call him the moment she lands.

A few days ago, she might have rolled her eyes at that, but now she just types a quick “okay, love you” with a little blue heart and boards her flight.

**~~@~~**

Twyla stands in front of the large cork board that sits just outside of Town Hall.

The board is littered with names, and the number of notes seems to increase every day. 

Officially, everyone on the board is listed as “missing”, but Twyla isn’t sure that they are missing so much as they are “gone”.

At the first meeting about it a couple of weeks ago, Ronnie said she saw what happened to Bob when he vanished. It just doesn’t seem like there is a way for them to come back from that. It isn’t like her to be so negative, she realizes. But the heaviness in her heart hasn’t lifted since it all happened.

“Hey Twyla.”

Twyla turns and offers Patrick a warm smile. He looks terrible, but she won’t say that out loud. She makes a note to send him home with a little bit more stew tonight though. His gaze moves to the board, to the space where she knows David’s name is posted. 

“Have you spoken to Alexis?” he pulls his eyes away from the board though he doesn’t quite look directly at her. He seems to be fighting to hold it together.

“Yes. She and her dad are flying back to New York as soon as they can find a flight. She said he isn’t happy about it, but, well. He can’t stay in that big house all by himself.”

“No, I guess that’s true,” Patrick smiles tightly. Twyla thinks about Patrick, all alone in his house, and her heart clenches.

“Do you want to swing by the café? George made beef stew...again.”

Patrick seems to be considering a way to say no, so she presses.

“Stevie is coming by; maybe we can all eat together?”

“Sure,” Patrick finally sighs. He lets her loop her arm through his, and they turn towards the café.

**~~@~~**

“Oh my god, TED!?” Alexis grips the phone with both hands. Her eyes fill with tears.

“Alexis? Can you hear me?” The connection is spotty, and the picture is grainy, but Alexis can see the outline of her ex’s head, framed by moonlight.

“I can hear you! You’re...you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Stranded, but okay. We finally got a hold of someone at the local university, and they’re sending a boat over soon. But - Alexis, what happened? It’s so hard to get information out here? They say half the people in the world vanished?”

“Yes, that’s-that’s what they’re saying,” Alexis replies, her voice shaky.

“But you’re okay? Is your family okay?”

“David’s gone. And my mom.”

“Oh, Alexis. I-I’m so sorry.”

“It’s-well, it’s not okay, but. We’re carrying on. We kind of don’t have a choice.”

“I wish I could be there.”

“Can you? Like, when you get over to the mainland, can you just fly to New York?”

“I’ll see what I can do. I think we have to take whatever flights they have at this point.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course! Um. Call me? When you get back here,” Alexis smiles softly, as the tears she’s been fighting back finally slide down her pale cheeks.

“I will, I promise.”

**~~@~~**

“Fuck,” Stevie groans as she tips the last of the wine into her glass. That was her last bottle, and she doesn’t have the energy to go all the way into town to get more. Patrick hasn’t reopened Rose Apothecary yet, and she feels bad about asking him to let her in just so she can drink away her feelings.

As she flops down onto her bed, her phone lights up with a text notification. She opens the phone to find a message from Ronnie, asking her if she needs anything from Elm Glen. Well, problem solved. She texts back four wine glass emojis and closes the text window. The photo on her phone is from David and Patrick’s wedding. Her, in her suit, standing between her two friends, all of them grinning widely.

She thinks about how the people in that photo had no idea what was coming. The people looking back at her are as happy as they will ever be.

Growling, she slams her phone back down onto her bed and considers taking a nap until Ronnie gets here. Her thoughts stray again to the photo and she picks up her phone. There is a text from Ronnie with a single thumbs up emoji. Biting her lip, she asks Ronnie if she has reached out to Patrick. Ronnie says no, but that she can pick up stuff for him too. She doesn’t ask what he needs, and will likely ask Stevie to deliver it, but that’s okay. Stevie can do that. It will give her something to do, instead of just drinking wine and being sad and angry that David left her behind.

**~~@~~**

It’s the first Christmas since the snap, but there are few decorations to be found around Schitt’s Creek.

Twyla made a half-hearted attempt to line the café windows with lights, and Pat hung a sad looking wreath on the door of his store, but otherwise, the town seems like perhaps they are trying to forget that the holidays are happening.

At the Schitt’s house, Roland does his best to make the inside of their house as festive as possible for Rollie Jr. He gives his son more gifts than Jocelyn would have approved of, but it’s worth it to hear his boy giggling.

He knows that no amount of toys can replace Rollie’s mom.

Roland burns the Christmas ham, and his pie doesn’t taste anything like Joce’s, but he’s doing the best he can.

“Your mom is a lot better at this stuff, bud,” Roland mutters as Rollie Jr. shoves a handful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, “Would have been better if it was me that had gone.”

Rollie squawks and throws some of his potatoes at his dad in protest.

“I guess the good thing is that she isn’t here to see the state of the floor,” Roland smiles at his kid as more potatoes land with a splat onto the ground.

The following Christmas, Roland doesn't burn a ham. Twyla brings the pies, Ronnie brings the potatoes, and Stevie and Pat bring cheese and wine, and it's better. Not great, but maybe as good as it will ever be.


End file.
